


This Love won't Wilt

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, joshler - Freeform, the ending is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: (I lost the initial request but it was something about making up after a 2 week long fight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love won't Wilt

It had been weeks since Tyler had talked to Josh. Two weeks to be exact. Sure, they would still give each other glances, but it had been fourteen days since they had any kind of meaningful contact or communication, and it was driving Josh insane. He had no clue how to even approach Tyler.

“Mark, what on earth do I do? It’s been ages since he’s so much as looked at me.” Josh said frantically into the speaker of the phone.

“Josh, god. I don’t know? Fuck him senseless?” Mark said.

“Mark! Now is not the time!” Josh said, blushing furiously, trying to sound mad, but just sounding flustered.

“Alright, alright. You really just gotta get him in a position where he absolutely has to talk to you. Corner him like a lion corners prey.” Mark offered up.

“No, Mark. That’s not how it works,” Josh shook his head, as if motions could be sensed through phones.

“Jeez, then I don’t know, make him dinner and be mushy and romantic?” Mark sighed. “Mark! That’s it! That’s exactly what I’ll do!” Josh practically squealed, as he and mark said goodbye and hung up.

Josh had a plan. Josh scrawled down a list of things he needed to do before Tyler got home. The first thing was going to the grocery store. He had plans to make dinner. He rarely ever cooked, and quite frankly, wasn’t sure how this was going to work, but hey, it’s the thought that counts.

__________________________________________________

The supermarket was methodical, which Josh enjoyed. Everything had its place, and nothing was out of place. He quickly snatched everything he needed and headed to the checkout.

The all too peppy girl smiled at him as she rang up his groceries, “You know, I may have to bag your groceries, but all I wanna do is check you out.” She said with a smile.

Josh smiled back empathetically, her pick up line would have been a complete failure even if he was looking for someone to be with. “Yeah, sorry about that, but I’ve got a boyfriend,” Josh said, handing her a coupon he had for bottled water.

“Oh, my bad,” The girl said, it was her turn to blush.

Josh thanked her after he paid and scrambled out of the store as soon as he could.

\------------------------------------------

Tyler, however, was strolling downtown, window shopping for his mother’s birthday. He figured to get her something nice, he just wasn’t sure what to do. The nagging feeling to text Josh came back to him, and he tried his hardest to suppress it. He stopped in his tracks to look at a necklace through a shop window, and survey his surroundings. His eyes were wandering when he saw a flash of red hair go into a flower shop. He figured it was his mind playing tricks on him, Josh didn’t care about him, why on earth would he be shopping for flowers? Tyler took his phone out of his pocket, and texted Jenna. She replied in a flash and soon Tyler was sprinting to her house.

\------------------------------------------

“Jenna, what on earth do I do? We haven’t spoken in at least a week, and I don’t know what to do. I swear he was going into that flower shop on Third Street.” Tyler rambled on about Josh.

“Tyler, you do know there are other people out there who have red hair, right?” Jenna reasoned.

“Yeah, I know that. But this wasn’t just a red head, this was a cute red head. I swear it was Josh.” Tyler pushed on.

 Jenna sighed, knowing she wouldn’t win the fight, “How about I make hot chocolate and we watch stupid reality TV shows?”

Tyler nodded, and flipped through the channels, until he stumbled upon the Real Housewives. Jenna returned with hot chocolate that was loaded with marshmallows for Tyler, and whipped cream for herself. The two spent the afternoon watching the women scream at one another about nonsense things. “Jenna, do you think I could get Josh back like that?” Tyler wondered aloud.

“Okay, first of all, you didn’t lose Josh. Second, no, you need to reason with him. Get him chocolate or something and make up with him.” She said, hugging Tyler to her, being careful not to spill on him.

Tyler decided that was the perfect idea, and after finishing his cocoa, went out to the mall.

\-----------------------------------

Josh had stepped into the flower shop, the scent of daisies and tulips creeping up his nose. The old woman working at the shop greeted Josh with a smile. “How are you?” She asked.

“I’m okay. How are you?” Josh said.

“I’m peachy.” The woman said, “Looking for anything in particular?” She asked.

“Yeah, actually. I made my boyfriend mad and I need to make it up to him, are there any flowers you recommend?”

“Tulips are good for that, so are roses and ambrosias that means that someone has won your heart.” The woman said.

“Can I have a bouquet of roses and ambrosia, please?” Josh said, knowing that Tyler would be bothered by the smell of tulips.

The lady smiled, “Of course you can. I’ll be right back with those.” She said, going in the back to arrange the bouquet.

Not soon after she came back with a bouquet of flowers, just as Josh had asked. He paid her and left, and quickly returned to his apartment to start the make-up dinner.

\---------------------------------

Tyler strolled into the chocolate store at the mall, to pick up a few of Josh’s favorite truffles. The guy behind the counter was too happy for Tyler’s taste, but was helpful in getting him what he wanted. Tyler left the store with a bag full of Josh’s favorites; white chocolate truffles, milk chocolate with peanut in the middle, and dark chocolate peanut butter.

\--------------------------------

Josh was whisking through the kitchen to a random song on the radio, setting the table all fancy, with candles and his flowers in the center, hoping to God that Tyler appreciated what he had done. The pasta sauce was cooked to perfection, the noodles were just a tad underdone, just as Tyler liked them. Josh was certain that this was going to be the perfect make up dinner.

\------------------------------

Tyler started heading home from the mall, because he walked the whole way there and it would take a while to walk back home. He figured Josh would be home, unless he was still busy at the flower shop, for whatever reason. Maybe Jenna was right, and maybe that wasn’t really Josh. Maybe Tyler’s crazy.

\----------------------------

Josh was dancing along to Rancid, putting the flowers in a vase, their colors popping in contrast to the bland kitchen. He couldn’t wait for Tyler to get home and hopefully they would make up. He was just putting the pasta on the table when he heard the doorknob turn. He took a deep breath. Tyler kicked his shoes off and took the scent in. He would know that scent from a mile away, it was his favorite pasta. His heart swelled, and his stomach growled. He peeked into the kitchen to see Josh smoothing out the table cloth. Tyler took a tentative step into the room. He cleared his throat, and Josh jumped out of his skin. “You scared the crap out of me, Tyler.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“My bad,” Tyler said, focusing his eyes on the flowers on the table. “So that was you?” He mumbled to himself.

“What?” Josh asked.

“Nothing, mumbling to myself.” Tyler said, and sat down. “The flowers are pretty.”

“Well, you’re prettier. And the flowers are for you, the florist said that roses, both red and white meant love and compassion, and that the ambrosias meant love. I thought of you as soon as she said that.”

Tyler couldn’t help but blush at that, “That gestures almost as cheesy as this pasta, Josh.” He laughed.

The two ate the pasta in mostly silence. After dinner, Tyler handed Josh the chocolate. “I got you these, they’re all your favorites,” Tyler said.

Josh took the box of chocolates and smiled at Tyler, “Does this mean that we’ve made up and I can kiss you now?” He said, with a bite of chocolate in his mouth.

Tyler laughed and nodded, “Of course.”

The two leaned in and shared a kiss, or two, or three. Soon enough, they were laying on the couch, Josh on top of Tyler, breathing heavy. Josh ran his hand through Tyler’s hair, and kissed him lightly. “Those chocolates still weren’t as sweet as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks. Hmu @shiningdun on tumblr Comments & Kudos are much appreciated!!! |-/


End file.
